


Caída

by Marururu



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angel Hannibal, Angel Will, Angels AU, Angst, Es Dios un personaje?, Final feliz?, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, angeles - Freeform, ángeles caídos, ángeles guardianes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marururu/pseuds/Marururu
Summary: Will y Hannibal viven su vida siendo ángeles guardianes, hasta que un día Hannibal trata de convercer a Will de seguir su naturaleza. Al final, Dios castiga, pero no a palos.





	Caída

Hannibal observaba a su amado Will cayendo del cielo, de ese lugar en el que habían vivido miles de años juntos, y todo por culpa de él, por su estúpida pero inevitable arrogancia. Ese lugar, el cual era el paraíso, se alejaba del alcance de su amante más joven y todo por él. En él vivían rodeados de árboles, junto con los otros ángeles, ayudando a los humanos que tenían a su cargo, no concediéndoles deseos, pero sí guiándolos en el diario vivir para que no se fueran al otro lado de la vida antes del tiempo que les correspondía pasar en la tierra.

 

Will tenía un humano bastante torpe a decir verdad, pero era bueno de corazón, así que Will estaba constantemente ocupado ayudando a su humano.

 

"¿Cuándo será el día en que abra los ojos y vea que el mundo es más cruel de lo que él cree?", era una pregunta que rondaba la mente de Will a diario.

 

Hannibal lo veía a diario desde lejos durante varias horas al día, ya que, a diferencia de Will, su humano no le causaba mayores problemas.

 

-Al final tu humano se parece a ti, y creo que él mío es como yo- le comentó Will un día al ángel más viejo mientras estaban sentados bajo un árbol en ese día de sol típico del lugar donde vivían.

 

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le preguntó Hannibal intentando ocultad su falta de curiosidad, pero dejando entrever su genuino interés en la afirmación que le hacía su amante.

 

-No deberías jugar al que no sabe lo que estoy tratando de decir, Hannibal, es innecesario y lo sabes.

 

Frente a estas últimas palabras Hannibal miró a Will y sonrió. Cuánto lo conocía ese ángel de figura frágil, con piel pálida y con esos rulos color castaño que caían sobre su rostro anguloso. Ahí estaba Will, mirando hacía abajo tratando de que su humano no se metiera en problemas, al menos durante las primeras horas del día. Era verdad que el ángel más joven hacía bien su trabajo, tanto que de hecho hasta pensaba en su humano cuando no debía hacerlo, y por supuesto esto significaba dejar de lado a su amante, Hannibal.

 

-Ya te he dicho lo que deberías hacer,- dijo el ángel de mayor edad, a lo cual Will solo se dio vuelta ignorando sus comentarios.

 

Y era verdad. Hannibal le había comentado miles de veces que sus humanos deberían conocerse para así potenciar al ser que Will llevaba bajo su cuidado, a lo cual el castaño se había negado rotundamente todas las veces que la idea le había sido sugerida. Sin embargo, hace unos pocos días esta idea había comenzado a cambiar: lo estaba considerando, y seriamente.

 

Fue así que un día sus humanos se conocieron y al parecer había sido una buena idea. El ser bajo la protección de Will se llevó muy bien con el ser humano a cargo de Hannibal, tan bien que creía que tenían una relación más allá, tal como lo hacían los dos ángeles protectores.

 

Hasta que un día Hannibal dijo la palabra mágica.

 

-Conviértelo.

 

Will lo ignoró.

 

-Will,- insistió Hannibal con un tono de voz serio.

 

-¿Qué?

 

-Ya te lo dije

 

-Te escuché

 

-¿Entonces?

 

-No sé si quiero hacerlo,- contestó casi en un hilo de voz Will, a lo que agregó, casi susurrando, -en realidad no sé _cómo_.

 

Hannibal estaba satisfecho. Nunca pensó que convencer a Will de hacerlo sería tan fácil, pero luego de meditarlo unos segundos se dio cuenta de algo. La realidad era que este siempre había sido el Will del cual se había enamorado por primera vez cuando vio a la joven versión del ser frente a él; al final, Will siempre había sido así y esta era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrárselo.

 

Estaban ambos sentados bajo el mismo árbol que los veía juntos casi todas las tardes y Hannibal pensó que hasta el viento que corría en esos momentos había ayudado a aclarar la mente de su querido ángel. Hannibal había comprendido que la transformación y el _becoming_ de Will había estado esperándolo solo a él para dar lugar dentro del ángel de bellos ojos azules.

 

Hannibal decidió acercarse a su amante. Una vez que estaba su lado le tocó la cara con una de sus manos mirándolo a lo ojos.

 

-Yo te ayudaré,- le dijo Hannibal, para luego darle un rápido beso en los labios.

 

Will sonrió.

 

Lo amaba.

 

Acto seguido, Hannibal empezó a formar un plan en su mente y vio como Will lo miraba con atención para que le dijera qué pasos debería seguir para poder llevar a cabo el plan. Unos minutos después, Hannibal hizo el ademán de ponerse en pie para así decirle algo a su amante, sin embargo, fue en ese momento en que un fuerte ruido lo tumbo al suelo.

 

No sabía qué estaba pasando.

 

Ese ruido. Estas nubes. Esta oscuridad. Este viento.

 

 

 

Todo se había transformado de un momento a otro de verde y celeste a gris y negro.

 

Era Dios quien le hablaba, o más bien le gritaba.

 

Will.

 

 

¿Dónde estaba?.

 

Y escuchó un grito, el cual cada vez se iba alejando.

 

Voló por todo el lugar y no lo encontró.

 

 

¿Qué estaba pasando?

 

 

Empezó a gritar el nombre de su amante con todas sus fuerzas, no entendía lo que había pasado, si hace unos minutos estaba todo perfecto. No podía pensar, solo quería encontrar a Will. Sus alas se movían a una velocidad inimaginable y aún así no avanzaba más rápido, lo cual era terriblemente frustrante. Se estaba cansando, pero no podía permitirse ese lujo. Gritó y siguió gritando pero no surgía efecto. 

 

Se iba a volver loco.

 

Hasta que lo escuchó, escuchó a Will gritando desde abajo. ¿Qué hacía allí?.

 

Hannibal se dispuso a volar hacía abajo, sin embargo, una fuerza lo detuvo. Era Dios de nuevo, por segunda vez este día, quién lo apuntaba y le hablaba con una voz profunda. Lo acusaba de que todo era su culpa, de que había confiado a Will a su persona para protegerlo, que le había dado una segunda oportunidad y que la había desaprovechado; que tantas cosas que había prometido y que no había echo, y que tan solo sus malos pensamientos, según Dios, habían causado esta tragedia.

 

Hannibal harto de escucharle se fue. Lo último que escuchó de Dios fue que se cuidara al menos y que por castigo viviría por siempre en la tierra y que nunca jamás tendría un ángel guardián.

 

"Para lo qué me sirven los ángeles guardianes", pensó Hannibal volando rápidamente hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Will.

 

Sin embargo, dejó de escuchar en el momento en que Dios le diría el peor castigo de todos. A Hannibal claro que le importaba poco si vivía en la tierra, en el infierno o en la misma nada por el resto de la eternidad, siempre y cuando estuviera al lado de Will, y es aquí donde el ser omnipresente lo conocía bien, y como un buen padre a su hijo malcriado pero querido le daría donde más le dolía: su amante. Lo tendría siempre ahí, pero en cada una de sus vidas iba a tener que buscarlo y hacer hasta lo imposible para estar con él.

 

Will yacía acostado de espaldas en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y el pelo revuelto. Hannibal fijó su atención en las alas de su amante, las cuales se encontraban deterioradas y visiblemente afectadas por las fuertes ráfagas de viento que ocurrieron a los cientos de kilometros allá arriba en el cielo del cual ya no formarían parte nunca más. Hannibal tomó la cabeza de Will por la nuca, levantando así la parte superior del cuerpo del castaño.

 

-¿Will?,- preguntó Hannibal con preocupación a lo cual Will afortunada reaccionó abriendo lentamente sus ojos y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

 

-Hannibal...- susurró en un hilo de voz, mirando al hombre que lo tomaba en brazos con sus ojos entrecerrados. -¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos?- le preguntó Will, a lo que Hannibal solo pudo tocar su mejilla para así intentar tranquilizarlo un poco.

 

-Nada malo, nada malo...- dijo Hannibal. quien. sin saberlo. había dicho esas palabras para él mismo también.

 

Así es como los dos ángeles se encontraron en medio de una ciudad desconocida, con Hannibal protegiendo a Will del sol con sus alas, mientras este no dejaba de mirar al ángel más viejo.

 

Todo estaría bien.

 

-Todo va estar bien.

-¿Seguro?,- preguntó Will cerrando sus ojos nuevamente.

 

-Muy seguro,- a lo que Hannibal sonrió mientras tocaba la mejilla de su amante.

 

Mientras Will yacía aún en el suelo, Hannibal empezó a notar como sus seres se volvían más de carne y hueso, por lo que sus alas iban desapareciendo en un viento invisible que se llevaba con él pluma a pluma, por lo que al cabo de unos minutos ambos estaban en medio de una ciudad, en un parque, donde afortunadamente no había ni un alma por las pocas horas que habían corrido del día.

 

Hannibal se quedó sosteniendo a su amado entre sus pasos, pensando en un plan, formulandolo, solo tienendo la certeza de que jamás se separaría de Will, ni en esta vida ni en las que seguían.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!! Gracias por leer hasta acá ❤ Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño hannigram au❤
> 
> Les cuento que es mi primer Hannigram en la vidaaa~! Siempre quise escribir uno, pero tenía uno muy distinto en mente basado en la idea de que nuestros murder husbands se van a Cuba, peeeeero! un día caminando por afuera del Museo de Bellas Artes de Santiago de Chile con una amiga, vi esta estatua de estos ángeles y no pude evitar hacer el fic ahí mismo en mi mente para luego plasmarlo en lo que está acá. Así que eso :3
> 
> Una vez más, muchas gracias por leer❤❤ y cualquier comentario, crítica, muestras de cualquier cosa serán bien recibidas ❤  
> nos leemos! :3❤


End file.
